Star Trek: Dr Leonard Who?
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: When Dr. McCoy takes a hard landing to the head, he wakes up in Sickbay with amnesia, unaware of who he is, where he is, and anything about himself and others. It's up to Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty to make him remember who he is and why he's their beloved Starfleet Surgeon. (With Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

On the planet Felina VI, Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, and Dr. Leonard H. McCoy were investigating the planet for a study mission for Starfleet Command.

Spock was examining an old rock, while Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy looked around for anything worth bringing back to the ship for further investigating.

"Find anything, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, putting down a rock he was looking underneath.

"Nothing, though my tricorder senses some medicinal herbs I could use located somewhere." Dr. McCoy answered, intently looking at his readings.

"Does it say where,"

"Not exactly…stupid machinery,"

"Well, Bones; it's a piece of equipment. It's no more perfect than you and I are."

"…I guess you're right, Jim."

"Captain," Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy walked over to Spock to see what he had to say.

"These rock formations indicate that they've been here for over a thousand years." Spock stated.

"Look at the writing on them, Spock; you think we should take a sample of them back to the ship?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Possibly, Captain; I don't know what valuable information they hold, unless able to read these significant characters that create the writing structure on the rocks."

Dr. McCoy was gazing off at something, looking worried.

"Bones, you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Huh, oh, yeah; I'm fine Jim…I'm just worried, is all." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

Captain Kirk smirked.

"Hey, Scotty's taking good care of her; I promise." Captain Kirk reassured his best friend.

They were referring to Dr. McCoy's four month old daughter, Julia Eleanor McCoy. She was born to Dr. McCoy, after he wanted to have his own child, and Spock recommended a treatment being experimented on his home planet, Vulcan, to make men have children. Dr. McCoy had just returned to work from his leave of absence just last week, and was still getting used to not have Julia everywhere he went. He wasn't exactly used to it, nor comfortable with it, either, yet.

"I know, Jim…she's my daughter, though." Dr. McCoy sighed.

"I have a feeling you're not gonna let her date that easily, are you, Bones?" Captain Kirk teased.

Dr. McCoy glared at him.

"That's not funny, Jim; she's only four months old, yet." Dr. McCoy snarled.

"Sorry, Bones," Captain Kirk chuckled.

Dr. McCoy glared at him for a while, then he went back to messing with his tricorder. Dr. McCoy then noticed something off in the distance and wondered what it was. It looked like a big black line lying on the grass ahead of him. Puzzled, Dr. McCoy walked over to it to further investigate it.

Spock took out his phaser and began burning a piece of rock of the giant boulders to take back to the ship with him to further look at. A chunk of rock eventually fell off and onto the ground. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

"Very good, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk stated.

"Thank you, Captain," Spock answered.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Captain Kirk and Spock heard from a distance off; it was the sound of Dr. McCoy screaming.

"Bones," Captain Kirk wailed.

Him and Spock ran over to where they had heard the scream and looked down below them in the crevice in the ground. Dr. McCoy was on the ground, flat on his back, his eyes closed.

"Bones…Bones…Bones, can you hear me?" Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and moaned.

"Jim…what the…where the heck am I?" Dr. McCoy demanded.

"You fell down into a crack in the grass." Captain Kirk answered.

"Well, don't just stand there; get me outta here!" Dr. McCoy ordered.

Captain Kirk and Spock looked at each other, hoping the other one had an idea on how to get Dr. McCoy out from where he was, about 20 ft. down in the ground.

"Can you climb up, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy grabbed a few rocks, and began climbing. He felt silly, as if he were back in high school gym class getting laughed at by the other guys, because he was the slowest at getting to the top of the rock climbing wall.

He was about halfway up, when he made the stupid decision to look down to see how far up he was. The fall down looked forever to reach the bottom from where he was. He gulped then turned his head back to face what he was doing. He wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but it's something he had yet to conquer in his life.

Dr. McCoy got to the top, and Captain Kirk and Spock helped to pull Dr. McCoy out from the ground.

"Bones, are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm fine, Jim; my back aches a little from breaking my fall, but besides that, I'm fine." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I got worried there for a minute, Bones."

"Nothing to worry about; just being my clumsy self again, as usual."

The three of them continued looking around the planet, when the heard a rumble from above them.

"What was that," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"According to my calculations, my tricorder indicates a thunderstorm." Spock answered, looking up at the sky.

"There, let's go in the cave, until it passes by." Captain Kirk called.

The three of them followed their captain into the cave and waited for the storm to pass over.

When the thunderstorm finally ended, it was still very cloudy and dark outside. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy climbed out of the cave and stood up and looked around their surroundings. Dr. McCoy was analyzing the sky, making sure there was no more rain on the way, as Captain Kirk and Spock continued walking, when Captain Kirk slipped in a puddle and almost fell back, hitting his head on a huge rock sitting in the ground. Had it not been for Spock catching him, Captain Kirk could've busted his head open.

"Thank you, Spock; be careful right there. That's a slippery trap, right there." Captain Kirk stated.

Spock acknowledged and stepped over the puddle back to where they had been transported down from. After Dr. McCoy was done checking out the weather situation, he walked over in the direction that Captain Kirk and Spock had gone in, but not hearing the whole puddle spiel, he had absolutely no idea how much danger he was about to enter into.

Dr. McCoy walked over and stepped into the puddle, and slipped on his other foot. He swung his arms around, trying to keep his balance, with a look of terror across his face. He fell backwards and smacked his head hard onto the rock glued to the ground and shuddered in pain, then only saw black around him.

"Bones," Captain Kirk yelled.

Captain Kirk and Spock ran over to Dr. McCoy and knelt down next to him. Dr. McCoy had a decent amount of blood coming out from the back of his head.

Captain Kirk grabbed his communicator out and called to the Enterprise.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise; beam three aboard, we have a medical emergency!" Captain Kirk ordered, in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk and Spock sat outside of the waiting room, as Dr. Atticus M'Benga and Nurse Christine Chapel examined Dr. McCoy for any severe injuries to his head. Scotty rushed in, cradling a sleeping Julia in his arms.

"Captain, are yah alright, sir?" Scotty cried.

"I'm fine, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

"How's McCoy,"

"I don't know; Dr. M'Benga's been in there with him for over an hour."

"How did it happen, sir?"

"He slipped on a puddle he was unaware of and smacked the back of his head on a boulder."

"Poor McCoy,"

"Bones will be alright; he's too stubborn to die."

"Got that right, sir,"

Captain Kirk continued pacing across the floor, when Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel walked out of the bio bed room. Captain Kirk shot up and ran to Dr. M'Benga.

"How is he, Dr. M'Benga?" Captain Kirk begged.

"The head injury wasn't as bad as we assumed, when you brought him in. He's unconscious, though, and he may very well be for the rest of the night. He took quite a blow to the back of his head. Any farther down, he would've been a goner." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Can we see him," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. M'Benga nodded.

Captain Kirk turned to Scotty.

"Scotty, take Julia back to McCoy's quarters and stay there with her for the night. If anything changes, I'll let you know." Captain Kirk ordered, softly.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

Scotty walked out of Sickbay continuing to hold a very sleepy baby in his arms, as he traveled back to Dr. McCoy's quarters.

Captain Kirk and Spock entered Dr. McCoy's room to find him lying on a bio bed, covered up with blankets, unconscious, as Dr. M'Benga had stated.

Captain Kirk and Spock sat down next to Dr. McCoy's bedside in chairs, and started talking to him.

"Enjoying some peace and quiet there, Bones?" Captain Kirk chuckled, trying to see if Dr. McCoy would smile at his comment; he was unsuccessful with it. Captain Kirk sighed and began, again, a different way. "Bones, you gotta wake up; please wake up, Bones." Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. McCoy remained lifeless and stiff; he wouldn't respond in any sort of way.

Captain Kirk glanced over at Spock.

"Dr. McCoy will wake up, when his body has recovered itself from such a sudden event occurring to him." Spock answered.

"When will that be, Spock?"

"The answer to your question can not be determined, therefore making your question illogical to answer to."

Captain Kirk sighed and turned back to face Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes a bit then opened them up, and seemed to not recognize where he was. He scanned the room, taking in everything in he saw, making sure he knew exactly where he was.

"Bones…you're awake," Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy turned to face Captain Kirk and Spock and gaped at them, as if he had never seen them before in his life.

"Hey, Bones; how are you feeling?" Captain Kirk asked, with a friendly smile.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow, not following what Captain Kirk was saying.

"Who's 'Bones'," Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk laughed.

"That's you, silly; you know I call you 'Bones'." Captain Kirk chuckled.

Dr. McCoy again raised his eyebrow.

"Do I know you two," Dr. McCoy replied, wondering why on earth two strangers were talking to him.

"Alright, Bones; enough with the joke. You know very well who we are." Captain Kirk answered, cheerfully, finding this some kind of game.

"I'm not sure I follow you, sir." Dr. McCoy answered, politely.

Spock looked at Dr. McCoy, finding that he was getting a mental sense that Dr. McCoy wasn't joking around with whatever it was he was suffering from.

"Captain…I don't think he's joking." Spock answered.

"Captain…you're a captain; of what, a boat, the Navy…and who and what are you?" Dr. McCoy cried, looking at Spock for the last part.

"I'm First Officer Mr. Spock; I come from the planet Vulcan." Spock stated, calmly.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"You look like some type of ghoul or goblin from a Halloween movie." Dr. McCoy answered, not amused with Spock's joke.

"I tell you actual facts, Doctor; Vulcans do not lie on any circumstances. Lying is an illogical act based off of human behavior and emotions."

"Why are you calling me 'Doctor'…I'm a doctor?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Bones…seriously, stop; this has gone on long enough." Captain Kirk answered, starting to worry.

Dr. McCoy simply looked up at Captain Kirk, confused.

"Stop what…where am I…who are you two…who am I?" Dr. McCoy questioned, completely disoriented.

Captain Kirk slowly turned his head to Spock.

"Spock…get Dr. M'Benga in here, now." Captain Kirk answered, softly but firmly; it was easy to detect panic in his voice.

Spock nodded and walked off to find Dr. M'Benga, as Captain Kirk continued to try snap Dr. McCoy out of whatever trance he had gone into.

"Bones…you seriously don't know where you are?" Captain Kirk questioned, frightened.

"Stop calling me, Bones; that's not my name…but…what _is _my name, anyways?" Dr. McCoy questioned, perplexed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. M'Benga came to the bio bed room in a hurry. He quickly walked over to Dr. McCoy and sat down next to him, as he began asking him questions.

"Doctor…are you alright," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"What's with this doctor talk; I'm a doctor?" Dr. McCoy beckoned.

"Do you know what day it is," Dr. M'Benga asked.

"…uh…April 24," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Correct; do you know where you are?"

"…no, sir…I'm sorry,"

"Do you know your name,"

"…I don't know,"

"Do you know who's in your family?"

"…uh…I have a mom named Eleanor, and a dad named David, but that's all I can remember."

"Does the name 'Leonard Horatio McCoy' ring a bell to you?"

"Oh, yeah…Leonard McCoy; that's me, right?"

"Yes…do you know who I or any of the two men that are in here?"

"Can't say I've ever met you three up until now."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, and signaled Captain Kirk and Spock to leave, so he could speak to them in private.

"I'll be right back, Leonard," Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Thank you, Dr…uh…um…uh…" Dr. M'Benga cut him off.

"M'Benga…Dr. M'Benga," He answered.

"Dr. M'Benga…that's different,"

Dr. M'Benga nodded then left to speak with Captain Kirk and Spock.

"What the heck's the matter with McCoy?!" Captain Kirk demanded.

"Apparently the fall has left Dr. McCoy with a case of amnesia." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"_Amnesia_…how long will he have it?"

"Depends; he could have it for a while and slowly regain his memory…or he may never remember anything, again."

"You mean…Bones may never remember who Spock and I are, again?"

"He may not remember _anything _about his past life, again."

"I can't believe this,"

"Who knows; his memory just as well may come back."

"Yes…uh, thank you, Dr. M'Benga,"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and left the two men to gather their thoughts.

"I can't believe Bones may never regain any of his memory." Captain Kirk gasped.

"Captain, if I followed Dr. M'Benga correctly, he did also say he had just as much of a chance to regain it all back." Spock answered.

"Did you see the way he looked at us; he doesn't even know who we are…he didn't even know his own name there for a while."

"Captain, as of now, it is illogical to predict whether or not Dr. McCoy will regain full memory, but accept that he currently does not recognize anything about him or his past life."

"You're right, Spock; we have to help Bones as much as we can to re-jog his memory."

"Correct, Captain,"

"…oh no,"

"What,"

"Julia…what are we gonna do about that poor little baby; she's not gonna understand why her daddy doesn't know who she is."

"Perhaps it'll go unnoticed,"

"It's hard for a four month old baby to not notice her daddy's avoiding her, not holding and rocking her, feeding her, and loving her."

Spock didn't answer; he couldn't think of a logical reason as to why to respond.

"Maybe Scotty can take care of her for a few days." Captain Kirk stated.

"Captain, Mr. Scott has his own work he needs to attend to; he can not drop everything just to take of Dr. McCoy's infant daughter." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk sighed, knowing Spock was right.

"That just leaves me with one unanswered question." Captain Kirk stated.

"What, Captain," Spock questioned back.

"How are we gonna help Bones get his memory back?"

The two stood there for hours, none of them having an idea on how they were gonna help their best friend remember his life, again.

A few days had passed, and Dr. McCoy was released from Sickbay. Although he didn't remember choosing the career path as a Starfleet Surgeon, he could recall all of his medical knowledge he had learned from somewhere, but didn't know where from. He was able to perform his job as he was able to before, but he still had no idea about where he was, and who he was, besides his name, knowing the date and time, and his parents. Everything else was a blur; he couldn't remember parts of his childhood, teenage years, college, Starfleet Academy, meeting Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, first starting to work on the Enterprise, his baby girl…none of it registered in his mind. Dr. McCoy had yet to learn, though, that he indeed was the father of a four month old baby…and he was the one who gave birth to her!

Dr. McCoy was looking through medical records, when Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was taking care of little Julia in the meantime, while the three men figured out how to spring the news on Dr. McCoy that he fathered a child.

"Hey, Bones; how's it going?" Captain Kirk asked, giddy.

Dr. McCoy looked up at Captain Kirk and frowned.

"It's Leonard, Captain," Dr. McCoy answered.

Dr. McCoy had learned that Captain Kirk was captain, Spock was First Officer, and Scotty worked with engineering, but besides knowing their positions and jobs on the ship, he was completely unaware of who these three exactly were.

"How are you feeling, today?" Captain Kirk asked, still not comfortable with the fact the Dr. McCoy referred to him as 'Captain' instead of 'Jim' anymore.

"Busy, Captain; I'd appreciate it if I could have some space to finish my work." Dr. McCoy answered, intently going back and forth across his office.

"Come on, Mr. Spock; I want yah to check out a problem with my engines in the Engineering Room." Scotty answered.

"Affirmative, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"Bye, Spock; bye, Mr. Scott," Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

Scotty wasn't used to the fact Dr. McCoy referred to him so formal now, either. He missed it, when he would come in for his once a day visits with Dr. McCoy, and Dr. McCoy would always greet him with a smile and say 'What can I do for you, Scotty'? He sure hoped that his old Dr. McCoy would come back, soon.

Spock and Scotty left Sickbay, leaving Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy to themselves.

"Bones, can I tell you something?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"If you stop calling me Bones." Dr. McCoy answered.

"What do you think of children?"

Dr. McCoy paused what he was doing, then turned to face Captain Kirk.

"What about children," Dr. McCoy questioned, crossing his arms.

"Just in general; do you like them, do you not like them…what?" Captain Kirk answered.

"Kind of a random question, wouldn't you think so, Captain?" Dr. McCoy remarked.

"Just answer the question,"

"…I guess I like them, yes; why?"

"Do you want children of your own?"

"I don't think so; being a doctor in outer space, don't really have time to do so."

"Oh…"

"Why,"

"Oh, nothing important,"

"Captain, I can sense you're hiding something from me…what is it?"

Captain Kirk sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it in much longer from Dr. McCoy. He'd eventually find out from some blabber mouth that didn't know he was suffering from amnesia.

"Bones…Leonard…you kinda…sort of…you kinda have a…uh…" Captain Kirk stuttered.

"What, Captain," Dr. McCoy questioned, becoming worried.

"You…kinda…you have a daughter…Leonard." Captain Kirk spoke, not liking calling him 'Leonard'.

Dr. McCoy stood there, his eyes gaping, and in complete shock; he had a what?!


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a what," Dr. McCoy exclaimed, completely in shock.

"You have a daughter," Captain Kirk answered.

"How,"

"Believe me, I don't think you'd believe me, if I told you."

Dr. McCoy glared at him.

"Try me," Dr. McCoy growled, highly irritated with this; was the captain of the Enterprise seriously joking with him now, he thought.

"A while back, you became very ornery and upset about not having your own child. Spock then suggested you go through with a treatment being experimented on his home planet, Vulcan. You gave him consent to do so, and it was successful. You became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl during a Romulan attack on the ship…she's four months old, now." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"You must be playing some joke on me, Captain; a man having a baby…that's ridiculous!" Dr. McCoy cackled, thinking this was some kind of joke.

Captain Kirk wasn't amused.

"Why don't you pull up your shirt and see for yourself, Bo…I mean Leonard." Captain Kirk spoke, catching himself before saying 'Bones'.

Dr. McCoy glared at him, then became puzzled, then just decided to do as the captain said to. He lifted his blue Starfleet shirt up a little and gaped at what he saw on his belly, next to his pants line; there was a raging scar that went across from his left to his right. It looked like a severely bad wound got in a fight, but couldn't remember getting into a fight, recently.

"What is this," Dr. McCoy cried, surprised.

"Your scar, from when Nurse Chapel, Dr. M'Benga, and Dr. Reicher delivered your baby girl." Captain Kirk answered.

"Dr. Reicher,"

"He was your replacement, while you were on leave with your baby."

Dr. McCoy stared off to a distance, astonished at what he had just learned; he had a baby…he carried and gave birth to a baby! He thought he was gonna faint, but managed to keep himself together. He had so many questions regarding his baby racing through his mind, though; where was she? What's her name? What's she look like? Does she like me? Who's taking care of her? When's her birthday? When was I so upset about not having my own child? When did I become expectant with a baby?

"I have a daughter…I have a little girl, and I don't even know who she is?" Dr. McCoy questioned, puzzled. Surely, he wouldn't forget his own daughter; how could he? Any good father wouldn't forget his own children, but everything Captain Kirk had said to him, so far, was true…would this be any different.

"She's four months old," Captain Kirk answered.

"How do I not remember my own daughter?" Dr. McCoy questioned, to himself. Captain Kirk, unfortunately, heard this.

"You'll remember, Leonard…your mind's just recovering from an accident, is all." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy turned to face him, crossed his arms, and eyed him, though looked very depressed at this new information.

"I wanna see her," Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk nodded and escorted Dr. McCoy to his quarters, which he hadn't remembered where was at in the beginning, either.

Captain Kirk had asked Uhura to leave, as Dr. McCoy reunited with his infant daughter. Dr. McCoy walked over to a crib that sat in another part of his quarters, next to a desk and a couch. He peered his eyes into the crib, and sure enough, here was this little baby girl looking back up at him. She cooed and squealed, knowing who he was.

Dr. McCoy continued gazing at her; why couldn't he remember anything about her? Having her, holding her for the first time, her name, why was it all a big black gap of memory?

"What's…what's her name," Dr. McCoy quivered, feeling horrid at the fact he couldn't remember his own daughter.

"Julia…Julia Eleanor McCoy," Captain Kirk answered.

"Eleanor…that's my mom's name,"

"Which is who she's named after."

"Is Julia named after anyone in particular?"

"No…you just liked the name Julia,"

Dr. McCoy looked at her, again, and nodded.

"She looks like a Julia," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Do you wish to hold her," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy felt uneasy about this.

"I don't know; I don't feel exactly feel the urge to, nor am I comfortable with it, either." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk gestured him to sit down on his couch. Dr. McCoy sat down until he became comfortable, then Captain Kirk picked up little Julia, walked over, and placed her in Dr. McCoy's arms. Dr. McCoy looked at her, in complete amazement of her. If she was his daughter, she was an absolute miracle and the most cutest baby he'd ever seen in his life…but that also made him feel miserable, at the same time. Here he was, holding his own baby, and he couldn't remember who she was. All he knew, was that she was there, and her name, and he apparently was her father.

"Hi…hi, there," Dr. McCoy softly spoke, not knowing what else to say.

Julia smiled and grabbed her daddy's shirt, giggling softly.

Dr. McCoy didn't know how to react; he felt something towards her, but it was just camouflaged to him as to what it was he was exactly feeling.

Captain Kirk bent over and looked at Dr. McCoy.

"Remembering anything…anything at all?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I know that she's my daughter, and I know I have her…I just can't remember _how _I had her. I can't remember her birth, my first time holding her…nothing." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"It's gonna come back soon, Bones." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Stop calling me that, please,"

Dr. McCoy placed Julia back in her crib gently and looked at her a little more, then sighed.

"What kind of father forgets their own daughter?" Dr. McCoy sadly questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by after that, and Dr. McCoy felt lost and distraught, after learning that he was the father of a four month old baby. That certainly explained why there was a portable crib next to his desk in Sickbay, but if he didn't even remember his own daughter, what on earth could've he lost memory of, he thought. Dr. McCoy after that went into a deep depression for a couple of days, then went back to work, and asked Scotty to take care of Julia, while he tried to figure all of this out.

Dr. McCoy was in Sickbay, as Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were walking around the ship, talking to one another about Dr. McCoy's current state in condition. Julia was in the sling that Dr. McCoy usually carried her around in, now that Scotty was temporarily in charge of.

"Poor McCoy; it must be awful to live life without knowing anything about yah past or anyone yah know and love." Scotty sighed, feeling sympathy for his dear friend.

"You should've seen the look in his eyes, when he held Julia in his arms…he looked as if he were thinking he was the worst person to ever live in the universe." Captain Kirk answered.

"Considering that Dr. McCoy, nor do the rest of us know everyone in the entire universe, your statement is illogical, Captain. We don't know who the worst person to ever live in the universe is." Spock answered.

"It's a figure of speech, Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock stated, not sounding too thrilled over it.

"There must be something we can do for him, Captain." Scotty stated.

"The only thing we can do, Scotty, is support Dr. McCoy through his time of need and help him get through this difficult condition he's now living with temporarily." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Or forever, Captain; yah heard what Dr. M'Benga said to us." Scotty answered.

"I don't wish to look at that possibility, Scotty."

"Captain, we have to know there are two possibilities to the outcome of Dr. McCoy; he could eventually regain his memory over time, or he may never remember them ever again." Spock stated.

"If Bones doesn't regain his memory, our lives certainly will be different." Captain Kirk answered.

"What about poor little Julia, here?" Scotty spoke, looking down at the baby. Poor little baby spent her first three nights with Scotty balling, missing Dr. McCoy, wondering why he wasn't taking care of her anymore. Julia looked up at Scotty with her little blue eyes, frowning, as if she were asking Scotty 'When will my dada come back to me'?

"I think overtime, Bones will grow to get used to her. Right now, he's just a little distraught with the fact he doesn't remember anything about his own child." Captain Kirk answered.

"I'd feel terrible, if I were to forget my own kids, Captain." Scotty spoke.

Scotty didn't have kids; only a wife named Sabrina, but if he did had kids and got severely hit in the head hard enough to cause amnesia, he'd feel awful not knowing anything about his family or remembering a single fact about them.

"I would too, Scotty," Captain Kirk sighed, though getting married and having kids weren't anything he had planned for his near future. The Enterprise and its crew was his life, and it always would be to him. Spock, for sure, would never have children or get married; he just didn't have a logical reason for it happening.

"Mr. Spock, how would you feel, if you had amnesia and couldn't remember a single thing about yourself or others you care for?" Scotty questioned, Spock.

"Considering the fact I don't have a history of experiencing amnesia, it's illogical to answer your question." Spock answered.

Scotty decided to drop the topic and move on to another one, getting to know Spock better that it was more than impossible to change his mind. He found Vulcans to be very stubborn, more than logical, but he supposed being logical was a part of stubbornness.

Dr. McCoy came rushing by, simply gazing down at his papers, avoiding any contact with Captain Kirk, Spock, or Scotty as much as possible.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cheered.

Dr. McCoy turned around and glared at Captain Kirk.

"_Leonard_…my name is Leonard," Dr. McCoy growled.

"How are you, today," Captain Kirk asked, friendly.

"Fine," Dr. McCoy snapped back, grouchy.

He certainly didn't remember anything about himself, but he certainly was acting like his usual grouchy, easily irritated self.

"Doctor, as I must point out, it seems highly illogical that you continue to avoid us and your daughter." Spock answered, randomly.

Dr. McCoy said nothing, then turned around.

"McCoy, wait," Scotty cried.

"What," Dr. McCoy growled.

"How would yah like to care for Julia for an hour; I got some mighty business to attend to a meeting with all these here engineers, lad."

Dr. McCoy felt highly uncomfortable with this then sighed.

"No, Mr. Scott; I'm too busy myself," Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

"Busy enough to barricade yerself for a whole week from yah baby daughter?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"At least you remember her, and her first four months alive; her own father can't remember anything regarding her or anyone else on this metal hunk of machinery!"

Dr. McCoy stomped off, raging mad.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran off to Dr. McCoy. When they found him, Dr. McCoy was sitting at his desk, his head resting in his hand, as he frowned and tried desperately to do paperwork.

"Leonard…you alright," Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy glared at him.

"What do you think, Captain?" Dr. McCoy sneered.

"You wanna talk about it," Captain Kirk questioned.

"No,"

"Doctor, keeping your feelings inside is not a rational thing for humans to do." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy looked up and sighed, again.

"Mr. Spock, if you had any idea what it feels like to be me right now, you'd understand exactly why I feel horrible." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"It's not your fault…Leonard; you'll get your memory back, I know you will." Captain Kirk answered, kindly.

"All I can remember is my father, my ma, and the fact that I'm a doctor that works for Starfleet Command. I can't even remember having my own little girl! You know how God awful I feel; I shouldn't forget my own daughter, especially if I was the one who brought her into this world!" Dr. McCoy cried.

"Maybe holding her would help re-jog your memory."

Dr. McCoy sighed, then nodded softly.

Scotty walked over and placed Julia in her father's arms. Dr. McCoy looked down at her, and she smiled up at her daddy. He had that strange feeling again, but he couldn't identify what it was. Dr. McCoy simply stared at her, trying desperately to remember his little girl.

"_Come on, McCoy…come on; you've gotta try to remember…you've gotta remember your own child, McCoy…think, McCoy…think_!" Dr. McCoy thought to himself.

As he continued to gaze down at the tiny little baby that was supposedly his, nothing was coming to him. He knew he had some sort of feeling towards the little baby, but he couldn't remember a thing about her. Everything about his own baby girl was totally gone in a black hole in his mind that he simply couldn't turn the lights onto and see the big picture.

Dr. McCoy shuddered and handed Captain Kirk gently little Julia.

"I can't remember…I can't remember my daughter," Dr. McCoy quivered, holding back tears in his eyes.

"Leonard…it's gonna be okay, I promise, Leonard." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

Dr. McCoy couldn't take it anymore and began sobbing.

"Who am I…I know nothing about myself; I can't remember my childhood, high school, college, joining Starfleet, my friends…I can't remember my own little girl!" Dr. McCoy sobbed.

"Yah will, McCoy; I know yah will." Scotty answered, encouragingly.

Dr. McCoy continue to cry, being lost in a world of darkness and fear…he had no idea who he was anymore…who was Dr. Leonard McCoy?


	6. Chapter 6

"There's gotta be _something _we can do for Dr. McCoy!" Scotty cried, walking in the halls with Captain Kirk and Spock.

"I wish that, too, Scotty," Captain Kirk muttered to himself, sadly.

"It's too bad we can't show Dr. McCoy's memories to him, again; maybe that would bring them back." Scotty answered.

A light bulb just went off in Captain Kirk's head, as Scotty said that.

"Scotty…you're a _genius_," Captain Kirk cheered.

"I am," Scotty remarked, shocked.

"Yes; we'll reenact Dr. McCoy's memories! Maybe if he sees them again in person, it'll get something in his brain to click to remember his past and everyone he knows!"

"That's _brilliant_, Captain,"

"What do you think, Spock?"

"Seems like a logical solution, Captain." Spock answered.

"Alright, let's get to it, men." Captain Kirk cried.

The three men set off to start their brilliant plan.

In Sickbay, Dr. McCoy had finished his crying episode, and went back to work. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty snuck in, trying to not have Dr. McCoy or anyone else notice them. Spock was carrying Julia, as Scotty was needed for this memory.

"Alright, ready, men," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Ready, Captain," Scotty whispered, back.

"Spock, are you sure you don't wanna participate; you started this memory."

"I do not act, Captain; it's an illogical act," Spock answered.

"Alright, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty walked in silently, then flicked flour in Dr. McCoy's face.

"What the," Dr. McCoy hollered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty then flicked flour at their own faces.

"Oh, this place is _beautiful_, Captain," Scotty cheered.

"It _is_, Scotty; I think we should leave the ship and live here." Captain Kirk cried, with a childish smile.

"What in blasted tar nation is going on here?!" Dr. McCoy growled.

"We've been sprayed with happiness, remember, Doctor?" Scotty cried, happily, trying to reenact the time, when they were sprayed with flower spores on Omicron Ceti III.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow, as Captain Kirk and Scotty continued to act in their strange form of euphoria. Then, shockingly, something triggered in Dr. McCoy's brain; he could sense he'd seen this before…but where and when was it?

"I'm having a strange sense of déjà vu." Dr. McCoy answered, trying to desperately think of why this seemed so familiar to him.

"That's good, Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Leonard," Dr. McCoy answered, slightly irritated.

"Come on, Leonard; next memory awaits you!" Captain Kirk cried. He dragged Dr. McCoy by the arms and dragged him to another part of the ship for their next memory.

Dr. McCoy was laying on what seemed to resemble highly close to an operating table. He had no idea where on earth he was, but Scotty had stayed outside in the halls with Julia, as Captain Kirk stood in a corner away from Dr. McCoy's sight.

"What is this," Dr. McCoy asked, worried.

Spock, wearing a doctor's outfit, walked in with a bunch of fake medical equipment conjured up with the help of Scotty and Dr. M'Benga.

"Spock," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Dr. Razek, would be the correct term, Leonard." Spock answered, staying in character, which was logical for him to do.

Dr. McCoy moved his head to the side, his jaw hanging.

"Dr. Razek…where have I heard that name, before?" Dr. McCoy gasped.

"You and your friend, Mr. Spock, have transported down from the USS Enterprise, so that you could receive treatment to help you have a baby." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"I'm having déjà vu, again," Dr. McCoy muttered.

Spock nodded, then signaled Captain Kirk to come over. Captain Kirk escorted Dr. McCoy to his next memory reenactment, which was laying in a bio bed in Sickbay.

Captain Kirk and Spock came in running to Dr. McCoy's side, and Captain Kirk was beaming.

Dr. McCoy stared at them puzzled.

"What's going on here," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Congratulations, Dr. McCoy," Captain Kirk cheered.

"For what,"

Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga poked their heads through the doorway.

"You're having a baby," Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga spoke, in unison, then went off to attend to other patients.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"Déjà vu," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Good, Leonard, good," Captain Kirk cheered.

After telling his wife what was going on and having her permission, it was Scotty's turn to have his reenactment of meeting his wife and starting to date her. He asked a lady from engineering, Ensign Lydia Ingalls, to assist in helping with the reenactment, since she was the only one that closely resembled his wife, Sabrina.

Dr. McCoy was forced to stuff blankets up his shirt, as he was seven months along with Julia, when Scotty began dating his wife. Spock stood in the corner of Sickbay holding Julia, as Captain Kirk walked out with a more than displeased Dr. McCoy, finding this new look highly irritable.

"Alright, men, move on outta here; pregnant doctor, coming through!" Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy sighed, heavily, not enjoying this, and then sat down on a chair next to his desk. Captain Kirk took Dr. McCoy's right hand and put it over his 'belly'.

Scotty and 'Sabrina' walked out of another room, or more like _ran _out of the other room.

"Scotty, we can't…not in Sickbay," Lydia cried.

"It's just Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy in here; no one huge!" Scotty gasped.

"I feel uneasy about this, Scotty."

"Just call me 'Dr. Scott',"

Lydia squealed and they ran into a supply closet, for where they would start 'making out', but not really.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"That was…strange," Dr. McCoy grumbled.

"Having any déjà vu," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Oh yeah," Dr. McCoy answered, slightly disturbed.

"Alright, Scotty, you can come out, now!"

Scotty and Lydia came out, shook hands, then Lydia walked off to go back to her duties in Engineering.

"That felt weird, Captain," Scotty stated.

"Believe me…it was weird for me to watch." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Are we bringing back any memories, yet?" Captain Kirk questioned, hopeful.

"No…just a lot of déjà vu," Dr. McCoy answered, pulling blankets out from under his shirt and putting them gently on the ground by the chair.

"Déjà vu's better than nothing at all, Dr. McCoy." Scotty stated, sincerely.

Dr. McCoy sighed then stood up.

"Maybe, Mr. Scott…but they aren't _my _memories, either." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

Dr. McCoy sadly walked out of Sickbay to go back to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty thought of another idea that could help re-jog Dr. McCoy's memories back.

They escorted Dr. McCoy into the break room in front of the computer. He stared at it for moments, then looked back at the three men standing behind him.

"Okay, I have no idea what you three men are wanting me to do." Dr. McCoy grumbled.

"Push the call button on the screen; that's all I'm telling you." Captain Kirk answered, holding Julia, who was sleeping through all of this.

Dr. McCoy looked at him puzzled for a long while, then pushed the call button and waited for a little while, then gasped at who he saw come up on the screen.

"Hi, Lenny," An older lady spoke, happily. She was standing next to an older man, as well.

"Hey, son; how's it going out there?" The older man, questioned, friendly.

"Ma…Dad…how did you guys get in contact with me?!" Dr. McCoy cried, with joy.

"Captain Kirk called us and said you've been having trouble with your memories." Eleanor McCoy spoke.

"Yeah…besides the date, you two, and the fact I'm a doctor, I know nothing about my life." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Leonard, you're the smartest, toughest man I know on the block; it'll come back to you, eventually." David McCoy answered.

"I can't even remember my own daughter…what kinda father forgets his own baby girl?!" Dr. McCoy pleaded, sadly.

"It's not your fault, Leonard; amnesia is very common in Starfleet Command. Many people get their memories back over time." Eleanor answered.

"When; when Julia's 18 years old, and I've missed most of her life? I can barely look at her without feeling miserable not knowing who she is or how she got here!" Dr. McCoy whimpered.

"We have a surprise for you," Eleanor replied.

"It might cheer you up, son." David added.

"What could that possibly be," Dr. McCoy questioned, glum.

The screen suddenly showed a man and a woman. The man was tall and had slick, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl had sandy color hair with a touch of red highlights in it, as well, and also had green eyes.

"Hey, Lenny boy," The man cheered.

"Damn, you look good for almost 40," The girl cried, smiling.

Dr. McCoy's jaws dropped.

"You remember us, Lenny," The man questioned.

Dr. McCoy's mouth quivered, before a big grin grew on his face.

"Finny…Angie…is that you guys?!" Dr. McCoy cried, happily.

"Looks like you know who we are!" Finny chuckled.

"You two have been my best friends since 6th grade! I remember middle school through senior year of high school!" Dr. McCoy cheered.

"That's great, Leonard," Angie cheered.

Dr. McCoy then began to frown.

"Everything else though…it's all gone." Dr. McCoy sadly, answered.

"It'll come back, Lenny boy," Finny spoke, encouragingly.

"Yeah, Leonard; you were always they for us, when we were stuck in the mud, now we're gonna do the same for you!" Angie added, with a wink.

Dr. McCoy felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Thanks, guys," Dr. McCoy said, tears falling from his eyes.

"You remember the time where we tried to sneak into Old Man Ernie's yard that one Halloween during sophomore year, and we wanted to TP his house?" Finny laughed.

Dr. McCoy began to laugh.

"I still don't know how we were able to get away before the cops got there!" Dr. McCoy laughed.

Scotty grew mad and walked off into the hall. Captain Kirk and Spock looked off at Scotty's direction and followed him out to the hallway, leaving Dr. McCoy alone with his two best friends from high school to catch up.

"Oh, remember when I tried helping you try out for the cheerleading team, Angie?!" Dr. McCoy cackled.

Angie laughed.

"I helped you in return by helping you try out for the baseball team!" Angie laughed.

Dr. McCoy laughed hard, happy to be able to talk to two of his best friends; he smiled, knowing he now had something he could remember clearly.


	8. Chapter 8

Scotty leaned against the wall in the hallway, outraged. Captain Kirk and Spock came out of the break room and saw Scotty, with his face almost as red as his Starfleet shirt.

"Scotty, what's wrong," Captain Kirk questioned.

"What's wrong; _our _Dr. McCoy's in there talking to two haggises in the river wanting a fisherman to come by and feed them some good ol' bread crumbs!" Scotty stated, angrily.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," He simply spoke.

"Scotty, I know you're hurting inside; you think I like not having Bones not remember who I am, either? This might be the only way to bring him back to us, Scotty! We have to let Dr. McCoy visit with his friends from Georgia, if we ever want our Dr. McCoy back." Captain Kirk pleaded.

"…I miss him, Captain," Scotty quivered, sadly.

"…I do too, Scotty…I do, too." Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"Captain," Spock spoke, softly.

"Yes, Spock," Captain Kirk answered, meekly.

"If you wish to do so, I'll do a mind meld on Dr. McCoy to see where it is his memories have gone off to in his brain." Spock answered.

"Can you bring them back that way, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Negative, Captain; it would just simply tell us where in Dr. McCoy's brain is he affected." Spock answered.

"Thank you, but no thank you, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

Julia began to cry in Captain Kirk's arms. Captain Kirk looked down at her, frowned, then began hushing her.

"I know, baby…I know…I miss him, too." Captain Kirk cooed to the little baby, who was missing her father.

A day had gone by, and Dr. McCoy was in more high spirits since remembering his two best friends, Finny and Angie, and his middle school and high school memories. It seemed to make him forget that there was a lot of things that he needed to remember again, though, like his own daughter's day of birth.

Dr. McCoy was having a blast talking to Finny and Angie about their past memories in high school. It made Dr. McCoy feel good he could reminisce some memories with people he cared about.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to dump blue dye in the high school pool before the boys' swim meet!" Dr. McCoy laughed, sitting at his desk.

"You got into so much trouble," Finny laughed.

"Are you kidding me; my ma almost murdered me!" Dr. McCoy laughed.

The three friends laughed at their silly memories.

They suddenly heard a little cry come from the portable crib by Dr. McCoy's desk. He had completely forgot that Scotty had left Julia with him for the day, to see if that would bring back anything. Dr. McCoy sighed and sadly looked back at his two friends.

"Hold on…I gotta go take care of my…the baby." Dr. McCoy sadly spoke.

Dr. McCoy had figured if he couldn't remember his own daughter, it would be too painful to call her 'his daughter' or 'his baby'. He had substituted it with 'the baby', so he wouldn't break down and begin to sob, not remembering anything about his daughter.

Dr. McCoy gently picked up Julia in his arms and began to feed her from her bottle. Julia made cute little suckling noises and looked up at her father. Dr. McCoy couldn't help but give a small smile to the baby; he had to admit…if this was his daughter, she was pretty cute.

Dr. McCoy sat back down at his desk, as he continued feeding Julia, and went back to conversing with Finny and Angie.

"Oh, she's absolutely precious, Leonard!" Angie cooed.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?!" Finny cried, adoring the little baby.

Dr. McCoy sighed then frowned.

"To be honest…I don't remember having her." Dr. McCoy quivered, trying to sound strong.

"Oh, you will again, Leonard; don't worry!" Angie spoke, kindly.

"I feel awful…I can't remember my supposedly procedure done on Vulcan, being pregnant with her, delivering her…anything." Dr. McCoy whimpered.

"Hey…you may not know who she is, but she certainly knows who you are, and she loves you more than anybody in this whole entire universe!" Finny answered back.

"You think so," Dr. McCoy asked, smiling through his tears.

"Heck yeah; she'd understand why you can't remember her. She wouldn't be mad or upset with you." Angie answered.

"Besides, what kid wouldn't want a Starfleet Chief Medical Officer as a parent; I mean, that's pretty darn sick!" Finny cried.

Dr. McCoy looked down at Julia and smiled at her, through his teary eyes. Dr. McCoy rubbed her cheek gently with his finger and rocked her gently from side to side.

"I may not remember you, Julia…but I'll never forget how much I love you." Dr. McCoy spoke to little Julia. Julia continued to suck on her bottle, and Dr. McCoy continued to hold her close to him and rock her.


	9. Chapter 9

A day had gone by, and Spock and Scotty, holding Julia in her sling, were in the break room, playing a game of 3D chess. At the moment, it was surprisingly Scotty who was winning, instead of Spock.

"Yah think McCoy will ever remember us, again, Mr. Spock?" Scotty questioned.

Spock moved his knight forward before answering Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, my only response to that question is the facts we already know given by Dr. M'Benga; Dr. McCoy will either regain his memories over time, or he'll never get them back at all." Spock answered.

"If yah had to guess, Mr. Spock?" Scotty remarked, moving his pawn forward.

"Guessing is an illogical method of thinking; I prefer making educated guesses, or estimations." Spock replied.

"Fine, make an estimation of what yah think will happen to Dr. McCoy."

"Negative, Mr. Scott; that would still be classified under the term 'guessing', which again, is an illogical method known to Vulcans."

Spock placed his queen in front of Scotty's king.

"Checkmate," Spock simply stated.

Scotty frowned then the two of them decided to have a 2 out of 3 match.

They began their second round of chess, when Captain Kirk walked in and gawked at them.

"Mr. Scott," Captain Kirk began.

Scotty looked up, after moving his pawn two steps forward.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty stated.

"Did you prepare all the engines for the turbulence we'll hit in a few hours?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Aye," Scotty answered.

"What are you two doing," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Since I can't go have my 'once a day' talks with McCoy anymore, Mr. Spock and I decided to make this our chess playing time."

"Don't worry, Scotty…you'll get Dr. McCoy back to talk to in no time."

Scotty nodded, too focused on what to do for his next move. He took his knight and killed one of Spock's pawns.

"Ha; in yah face, Mr. Spock!" Scotty cheered.

Spock moved his queen to Scotty's king.

"Checkmate," Spock answered, simply.

"…aw," Scotty whimpered.

Later that evening, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, still caring for Julia, were walking around on the halls of the ship talking to one another, as the ship shook violently due to the turbulence the ship had entered into.

"Great Scott; when will this here end, Captain?!" Scotty cried.

"Eventually, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered, holding onto a wall.

The three of them caught their balance again, and began walking again, when Dr. McCoy joined them, as he was headed to his quarters for the night.

"Good evening, Captain; Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott," Dr. McCoy spoke respectfully.

"Evening, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Good to see yah, McCoy," Scotty spoke, hiding his sadness in his throat; he wanted his old Dr. McCoy back. The one that would smile at him and shake his hand, offer him a drink once and a while, the one he always went to every afternoon to have his talks with and receive advice from him…he wanted _that _Dr. McCoy to come back to him.

"How are we feeling, Leonard?" Captain Kirk asked, with a smile.

"Alright, but this shaking is ridiculous," Dr. McCoy cried.

"I agree, but we'll be out of this turbulence, soon, Leonard." Captain Kirk answered.

The ship began to shake again, and the four held onto each other, so they wouldn't fall into a door or the walls besides them.

"Someone's gonna hit their noggin' on one of these walls, if this keeps up, Captain!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Everyone knows to stay put, until we're out of the turbulence." Captain Kirk stated.

"Then, why are we out her, sir?" Scotty questioned.

"'Cause we're the top four in command, which means it's our responsibilities to check and see everything's alright with the ship."

The communicator on the wall made a whistle noise. Captain Kirk walked over to it and answered it.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk answered.

"_Captain, ve're about zo hit zee last turbulence wave; it looks like a big one, Captain_." Chekov spoke from the Bridge.

"Okay, Chekov; you and Mr. Sulu just keep flying away from where it tries to pull the ship; Kirk out." Captain Kirk answered, then hung up.

The four continued walking, when the ship shook as hard as it had since entering the turbulence wave. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, holding Julia tight against him, shook rigorously, trying to withstand the ship's violent shaking. Dr. McCoy was a little more unfortunate with the shaking.

Dr. McCoy wobbled back and forth, desperately trying to grab onto something, when he smacked the right side of his head against the wall…_hard_. Dr. McCoy fell to the ground, unconscious, and the ship stopped shaking, and went back to its smooth sailing self.


	10. Chapter 10

"Leonard," Captain Kirk screamed.

"McCoy," Scotty wailed.

Captain Kirk knelt down by Dr. McCoy and began shaking him, gently.

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, answer me, Leonard…Leonard!" Captain Kirk wailed.

Spock stood next to Captain Kirk, simply watching, curiously, though looked more anxious, but didn't show it.

Scotty cradled Julia in his arms, shocked and praying that Dr. McCoy would come to and be alright.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open slowly, then slowly turned his head around to see and check out his surroundings.

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, are you alright," Captain Kirk begged to know.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow and stared oddly at Captain Kirk, with his right hand on his belly, fumbling with his blue sweater in his fingers.

"Stop calling me 'Leonard', Jim; it's creeping me out." Dr. McCoy answered, somewhat concerned.

"Jim…Jim…you called me 'Jim'," Captain Kirk cheered.

"That's your name I recall…right?" Dr. McCoy replied, as if Captain Kirk had lost it completely. Dr. McCoy lay dazed for a long while, before he sat up immediately and gasped. "Jim…Jim, it's you; and…and…you're Spock!" Dr. McCoy cheered, smiling, tears building in his eyes.

"Obviously," Spock answered.

"And Scotty," Dr. McCoy cried, looking at Scotty.

"McCoy…you remember me," Scotty cried.

"I remember…I can remember everything; growing up in Atlanta, Georgia, college, medical school, joining Starfleet, our adventures…everything, I can remember it, Jim!" Dr. McCoy cried, with glee.

"Guess that blow to the head did the trick." Captain Kirk chuckled.

"Julia…where's Julia," Dr. McCoy asked, starting to panic.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk ordered, smiling.

Scotty, smiling, more than willingly gave Dr. McCoy his little girl, after taking her out of her sling around Scotty, and placed her gently in Dr. McCoy's arms. Dr. McCoy felt tears run down his face; his little Julia…he could remember his little baby girl, again.

"Julia…I remember you…you growing and kicking inside my belly, holding you for the first time…I remember you, baby girl!" Dr. McCoy wept, smiling.

Julia smiled, though her eyes were closed. Dr. McCoy leaned forward and kissed Julia's tiny head.

"Daddy's got you…Daddy's got you…I got you," Dr. McCoy quivered, smiling. He couldn't help but hug and kiss his little girl to pieces.

Captain Kirk smiled at Dr. McCoy.

"Glad to have you back, Bones." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy looked back, smiled, and nodded to Captain Kirk.

"I'm glad to be back, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, holding Julia close to him.

"McCoy, I can't wait to have our talks, again; there's so much I need to tell yah!" Scotty cried, with a smile.

"And I wanna hear every word of it, Scotty." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling.

The four sat down on the hallway floor and reunited with Dr. McCoy, who once again, could remember everything about them, and why he was at home.


End file.
